Ultraman VS Kooky Cookies, twice baked edition
by Soul Stained Blue
Summary: Ultraman, and giant cookies. What more could you want? Part of New Genaration.
1. Buttercream

**A/N: My first and most likely only Ultraman fic since I'm bad with robots and space stuff.**

**And I'm really only trying this for Kendell so if it comes out bad you can tell me, but don't make a big deal out of it.**

Ultraman Kevin was walking down the street in human form when he stopped by a news station. *News flash! Someone who is really bad at cooking has baked a cotastrophe! It seems a man by the name of William Hossner was attempting to bake gingerbread men when they overbaked and came to life! Now they have grown to gigantic size and are rampaging through downtown Tokyo!*

_Giant overbaked gingerbread men? _Kevin rushed to the scene, imediantly he transformed to Ultraman.

"Hold it right there you kooky cookies"! He stood firm in his silver and orange metal form.

"He he he, fight, fight as hard as you can, you can't beat us! We're the gingerbread men"! They chanted before pelting Kevin with globs of icing causing him to slip.

"Butter cream"? He stood once more firing lasers from his fingertips.

Two gingerbread men were crumbled on impact. But more came up and threw gumdrops at Ultraman. He tossed some blades at them witch cut them in half, but others just used more icing to glew them back together.

"Egads! I'm gonna need some help"! Kevin retreated back in human form. He rushed to his friend Dave's house.

"Dave! Dave! Did you see what's happening downtown"?

"Yeah! They even made Ultraman retreat".

Well what would you do about this if you were me... oh uh I mean if you were Ultraman"?

"Me? I'd find some big friends and eat the little suckers".

"Good idea! But what friends"?

"I dunno, mabey some dinosaurs"?

"Right. Then I'll see ya latter, bye"! Kevin rushed out behind Tokyo hills.

**A/N: Yes I know, short, but it's only a "baked" version so the chapters will most likely all come out this way.**


	2. Why

**A/N: Ok chap 2.**

Kevin stood on the shore behind the hills overlooking the sea.

"Godzilla? GOD-ZILL-A!" He threw a rock at the water.

A huge green form rose from the water as seaweed and oysters dropped off it.

"Rr mm, what is it Kevin?" Godzilla awoke from his winter slumber annoyed. Normaly Godzilla loved to talk to Kevin, he'd known him since he was 12. That's how he'd become Ultraman, after Godzilla had come to know and trust Kevin he showed him a cave where an Ultra statue was. A alien was going to destroy earth, and Godzilla was getting to old to fight. So he told Kevin to merge with the statue and defend earth, as long as he promised to stay on their side.

"Giant gingerbread men!"

"What?"

"Giant ginger......... Why are you wearing a Santa clause hat?"

Godzilla looked up on his head. "I don't realy know, I'm not telling the story."

"Oh. Well you gotta help me! Giant gingerbread men are attacking downtown Tokyo!"

".... Cookies? Cookies!? You woke me up for cookies!!?"

"Monster cookies!"

"So? Just eat them."

"I can't! At least not by myself."

"Then get a fat guy to help you."

"Godzilla, your getting screwy in your old age."

"Ok, ok, I'll help."

"Awsome! Let's go!" Kevin darted off.

**A/N: Sorry, I know that was realy short but it's all I got for now. So no flames, remeber it's only a "baked" version. And besides, you should never read somthing you don't like.**


	3. MILK?

**A/N: Ok this was hard because thanks to Kendell I now know Ultraman doesn't have a moving mouth.**

"Crud!" Kevin skidded to a halt.

"What is it?" Asked Godzilla.

"I just remembered I can't move my mouth in Ultra form."

"Oh, that's right."

"Well now what?"

Godzilla tapped his finger on his chin in thought. "Santa Clause?"

"Huh?"

"Well doesn't he like cookies?"

"He's not real!"

"How do you know? Have you ever seen him?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because, it .. it just ... Oh forget it. Just think of something else."

"Sigh, fine ... Milk?"

"MILK?"

"Sure, I don't know any cookie that wouldn't fall after being drenched in milk."

"OH! Yah, but where do we find that much milk?"

"A realy big cow?"

"Where do we find such a big cow?"

"A really big farm?"

"Where do find that big a farm?"

"...Ok I'm out of ideas."

"Sigh, can't you just roast them?"

"...You mean like twice baked cookies?"

"Yeah, sure."

"That could work."

So the two headed back to face the kooky cookies.

**A/N: Yah, I know, that was probly way to short. But I said it before, I'll say it again.... IT'S TWICE BAKED! (and so is my mind lol)**


	4. a not so great finale

**A/N: Man, it's the final chapter already! Wow, seriously, this is my shortest story so far...... and mabey it's not the best, but it'll have to sufice. Besides, I'm out of ideas for it and it's not meant to be a novel so I geusse for my first Ultraman FF it's not too bad. Still I supose _I especialy_ can always improve.**

**But enough of my senceless drabble! On with the battle! And cookies and (no not milk) FIRE! Hehe.**

Kevin and Godzilla rushed up to downtown Tokyo.

Kevin transformed to Ultraman, He looked preety magestic in his great silver suit with orange highlights. His eyes glowed yellow with a readyness to defend.

He took a battle stance and slung tojo blades from his wrist compartments.

A cookie was hit multiple times and crumbled. But the rest came up to battle with the two rightful rivals.

Kevin ran into it and karate kicked three cookies.

Godzilla swung his tail and took out 10 cookies.

Two cookies his kevin in the head with gumdrops and shot icing at his feet, witch made him slip. The cookies were about to pounce on Kevin when Godzilla came and bit their heads off.

Kevin roused himself and gave the signal.

Godzilla nodded and unleashed his famous blue fire on the kooky cookies. In an instant they all fell back to normal size, steaming hot and eatable.

Kevin retuned to normal as well and picked up a cookie. "Ugh, I think I've lost my appetite for gingerbread for awhile". He threw the little cookie at a wall.

"They taste good, but I don't ever want to have to fight my food before I eat it. Otherwise there's no point, I might as well just diet." stated Godzilla as he walked back twards the shore.

"Hey wait! Godzilla! Godzilla? AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME CLEAN UP THESE COOKIES!? Godzilla-AAAAAAA!" Kevin whined, he would never eat or let anyone bake another cookie ever again.

**A/N: Well so mabey that wasn't very good afterall. But hey, I got writters block, it happens to all of us. And I knew if I didn't finish it now I never would. SO THERE!**

**Ok, K, I'm done.**

**And yeah, I know, it won't even come close to winning New Genaration, But I gave it my best shot for a fisrt time Ultraman fic.**


End file.
